1-Methyl-3-cyclohexyl-6-dimethylamino-s-triazine-2,4(1H,3H)-dione and its use as a broad spectrum herbicide are disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 476,553 and 476,552, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,887, both filed June 5, 1974, by Lin, both of which applications are divisions of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 348,321, filed Apr. 5, 1973, now abandoned, which is, in turn, a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 256,249, filed May 24, 1972 now abandoned.
The present invention results from the discovery that this compound exhibits a surprising selective herbicidal activity. That is, although this compound is known to be a potent broad spectrum industrial herbicide, it has unexpectedly been found that when applied under the proper conditions, it will effectively control many grassy weeds, broadleaved weeds, and broadleaved weed trees in evergreen seedling stands with safety to the evergreen seedlings.